CARD CAPTOR SAKURA: DREAMS OF THE PAST
by Jamaican Insanity
Summary: All I can say is, it is a love story between Sakura and Lee. It My first and to me it's kinda lame.


CARDCAPTORS

I do not own CCS. I want to but I don't. So there I said it Happy Now!!! L.

CARDCAPTORS

DREAMS OF THE PAST

"Miss Avalon!"

"Huh?" 

"Miss Avalon!!"

"Mr. Maxwell!" Sakura exclaimed as she got up quickly from her seat.

"Well done Miss Avalon you woke up just in time for the end of the lesson, again." Mr. Maxwell said as the school bell rung. Students began pouring out the door.

"Sakura what's wrong?" Madison asked as she, Sakura, Meiling and Lee walked out of school together.

"I.. I don't know." Sakura said.She looked at Lee and said to him, "Don't you feel it Lee, something evil is coming." Then she took off down the street.

"Sakura?" Madison whispered wonderingly as they watch Sakura's image fades in the distance.

"She right you know, something evil is coming."Lee said as he walked off with Meiling.

**********

Sakura ran until she reached a lonely area within the park.A cloud of mist came up out of nowhere and Sakura fainted. A figure in a cloak stood behind her.

"This is the person they send, she is nothing but a mere child.I will get rid of her quickly."The person said in a deep male voice.As he pulls out a sword and holds it over Sakura's body."Good bye young one."He said as he brings down the sword.

**********

Lee and the others reached just in time to see a person in a cloak bring down a sword on Sakura's limp body.

"**NO!**" Touya shouted.Lee jumped out from behind Touya and attacked the person with his sword.After exchanging a few furious blows, the person said, as the mist swallowed him up.

"This is not over."

Everyone ran over to Sakura, who woke up just as the danger past.Sakura got up with a dazed expression on her face.She walked over to Lee and said "He's back Lee," Lee looked at her confused, "it's time you remember."Then she kissed him and images of Requiem flooded his mind.Everyone else (except Madison, who was recording the whole thing) stood there shocked.Touya growled, "That's enough!"

Sakura and Lee stopped kissing, both very embarrass.

Kero flew over to them and said, "It looks like you two have some work to do."

*************

Not far away the person viewed the group with interest, he said a few words in an ancient language and he was teleported to a dark and depressing place.He mumbled a few more words in ancient language and he said, "This will bring the chosen ones to me."

**************

Sakura had just put on the costume Madison brought for her, when a ball of energy came out of nowhere and surrounded them.

"What's going on?" Meiling screamed, as the group was lifted off the ground and teleported in front of a door of an old manor.

"Let's see if any one's home." Kero said. The he morphed into his true form, as Lee opened the door.They entered a hallway full of pictures of Sakura, and the Clow cards' visible forms.

Sakura, who was waking beside Lee, grabbed his hand and held it tight. "It's going to be fine, don't worry." He whispered in her ear. "We'll stop him for good this time."

They walked till they reached a closed door, Sakura said, "You guys Lee and I must do this alone."

"Please try to understand." Lee said.

"No." Touya said, "There is no way an earth that I'm going to let you go in that room with him, Sakura."

"You have no saying this Touya." Sakura said, "Neither do you, Kero."Kero, Madison and Meiling watch Sakura and Lee quietly.

Lee opened the door, which he and Sakura walked through.They entered into a dark room, the door slammed behind them.

"Welcome! Prince Lee and Princess Sakura." Said a voice, "I am Maxus."

"You again." Lee said taking out his sword.

"Face us or face the consequences." Sakura shouted as she took out a magic card

"Brave words for such a small child." Maxus said, the he muttered something in a strange language and the room became dimly lit."Are you ready young one?"

"Bring it on." Lee said as he got in his fighting stance.

"Let's go." Sakura said as she released the power of the fight card.

Maxus laughed and said "Foolish children."Then he released several fireballs from the palm of his hand.Sakura was the first to be hit with one of the fireball, as she fell the fight card's power returned to it original state.

"SAKURA!" Lee shouted, and then he was hit also with a fireball.

Maxus laughed, "This is all too easy."

"I wont let you win!" Lee said getting up. "Sakura you okay!" 

"Yeah!" She answered.

Maxus muttered something and the room went completely dark."Don't worry this won't hurt.Much!" he whispered in the dark."Say good bye Lee."

Just the Lee let out an agonizing scream as he felt the blade of a sword go through his chest, "Sakura!" He thought as he fell to the floor unconscious.

"Lee!" Sakura screamed, "Lee! Answer me please!"

"He's gone now princess, there is no one to protect you now."

A single tear ran down Sakura's face, "You'll pay." She said."I will make you pay….**Sakura Cards Release and Disbound!**"Then the most powerful Cards appeared and surrounded Maxus.

"**This is for Lee!**" Sakura shouted twirling her wand."**Sakura Cards attack!!!**"

"No! It wasn't supposed to happen this way." Maxus shouted, as the cards attacked him with their power.He fought the cards with all could but he was weakened by his fireball attack.Maxus screamed as he fell to his knees."Master, I failed you." He whispered with his last breath.Then lights came back on and Sakura saw Lee's body on the floor. She knelt down beside him crying.Unnoticed by Sakura the hope card glowed softly and transformed into a human girl.

She whispered to Sakura, "Don't cry Mistress, Master Syaoran will be all right."Then she lightly kissed Lee on his cheek, he started to glow and his wound closed.His eyes opened and then he sat up with a very confused look on his face.

"Lee…" Sakura Whispered.

"Sakura what happened to Maxus?" He asked.As the glorious glow of the "Sakura Cards" dimmed, She looked at Lee with a smile.

Please tell me what you think!!!


End file.
